Strength Through Yearning
by HighWriter
Summary: All Naruto wanted was friends. He decides to become a ninja and hopefully gain many friends along the ride. AU


Strength Through Yearning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi speaking**"

**Due to this fic being in an AU, Tenten and Neji will be one year older than Naruto. Rock Lee with the rest of cast (Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, etc.) will be the same age. That means Naruto starts the Academy a year earlier than usual.**

My first fic; I hope you all will enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking down upon Konoha, from the Hokage's monument, was a eight-year old boy. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was the carrier of Kyuubi. He was currently contemplating on what his life has been so far. Everyone hated him; cold stares and taunts were thrown at the pitiful-looking boy. The occasional attempts to harm him were carried out by the braver civilians. These failed because Naruto was used to avoiding attempts at his life from ninjas. It seemed that all the civilians and a large portion of ninjas hated his guts. Even after all of the hate, Naruto acted like an exuberant and boisterous idiot. However, this was just a façade to make it seem that nothing anybody did could get to him.

Naruto had no friends due to parents prohibiting their children to play with him. However, Naruto had a small hope that he would be able to make some friends once he attended the Ninja Academy. Sure, he wanted to become a ninja when he grew up, but he also yearned for friends. Naruto had pestered Sarutobi to let him attend "ninja school" for a couple of years when he was younger, but had been repeatedly shut down because he was not of age. Finally, since Naruto was now eight, Sarutobi enrolled him into the Academy. Tomorrow was the first day of Academy, and Naruto decided to finish his musing and get some sleep. However, he dreaded returning to his dismal apartment because it was in terrible condition. His landlord refused to renovate for a "Demon". He even had the nerve to charge Naruto an unreasonable price, causing Naruto to have a diet comprised of the cheapest food available, ramen. Naruto had sought for help from the only person he trusted. However, Sarutobi ignored Naruto's pleas for help, believing that the boy just wanted attention. He was busy anyways, as he _was_ the Hokage. It saddened Naruto that Sarutobi refused to even check up on him. Pushing these bad thoughts out of his head, Naruto fell asleep dreaming about the amount of friends he would make the next day.

His first day at the Academy proved to be very nothing like how he had dreamt. Naruto had hoped that his attendance at the Academy would be kept a secret, at least long enough for him to make some friends. However, word got out and the incoming students were informed to either ignore or taunt Naruto by their parents. What made things worse was that the teacher obviously held ill feelings for Naruto. The cold glares of contempt from his fellow students and teacher disheartened Naruto. He felt that anywhere he went, he was still abhorred, and he didn't even know the reason for the hatred. Naruto was beginning to dread the rest of the day. However, luck seemed to be on Naruto's side today.

After being ejected from the first few seats Naruto took, because no one wanted Naruto to sit by him or her, he sat down by a girl. The girl had her hair in two buns and she was wearing a pink Chinese-style shirt with green pants. Next to her was a boy who looked strange with his seemingly pupil-less eyes. Due to the earlier encounters with his fellow classmates, he was ready for harsh words and a possibly forceful removal of him from his seat. However, the girl just glanced over and gave a small smile, before she went back to talking to a boy sitting on her other side. To say that Naruto was ecstatic would be putting it lightly. He was about to act like a loudmouth idiot in hope of engaging the girl in a conversation. However, he quashed that idea once he realized that he no longer needed to be a blathering idiot to receive attention. He decided to just listen in on their conversation and maybe interrupt with something relevant. Unfortunately, the teacher decided it was time for him to begin his lecture. Sitting through the lecture bored Naruto considerably. By the time lunch break came, Naruto had fallen asleep.

Naruto woke up due to the sudden increase in volume from his classmates' chatter. He groggily rubbed his eyes and realized it was lunchtime. Most of class remained in their seats for lunch, while only a few of the students went out to get food. Naruto decided that he would head off to Ichiraku's for some ramen. However, the teacher announced that they only had ten minutes left of lunch. There was no way he would be able to get to Ichiraku's and eat. What was worse was that he couldn't afford to miss a meal because he didn't' have enough money to eat something for breakfast. Naruto was painfully hungry. This caused Naruto to become downcast and he started sulking. Then, he heard a question from the girl next to him. Surprised and wondering if the question was directed at him, Naruto asked the girl if she was talking to him.

"Of course I was talking to you," said the girl.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat what you said earlier?"

"I was wondering if you wanted any of my lunch," says the girl. "It seemed like you don't have anything to eat."

Naruto was about to thank his savior profusely and make a big deal out of it, but quickly controlled himself. '_Man, I need to start acting normally!_' thought Naruto. After all, first impressions were important.

Instead, Naruto just said a simple "thank you". He began eating, but not too hungrily, even though it had been so long since Naruto had eaten anything else besides ramen. He needed to seem civilized, unlike a certain Inuzuka boy he had seen scarf down meat like a pig. He had seen him numerous times before, and he didn't seem to have many friends because of his behavior and uncleanness. Naruto was brought out of his musing when the girl began speaking to him again.

"My name's Tenten," said the girl. "And what's your name?"

"N-Naruto," replied the nervous boy.

'_I've heard that name before. People have told me to stay away from him, but he seems harmless, albeit a little shy,_' thought Tenten.

"You seem like a nice guy," Tenten said. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Naruto was beyond shocked. He almost couldn't comprehend the question. No one had ever asked him to be his or her friend! Kami-Sama must be looking down on him!

"You r-really want to be my friend?" asked Naruto.

On the inside, Naruto was exclaiming '_Please say yes, please say yes!_'

"Why would I ask if I didn't want you as a friend?" Tenten asked quizzically. "Anyways I need to talk to someone else besides Neji."

Neji, the boy beside Tenten, now looked at Naruto and gave him an once-over. Naruto became nervous; he never enjoyed being scrutinized like a bug. Finally, Neji started talking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto. My name is Hyuuga Neji. If you will accept, I would like to extend my friendship to you."

Naruto quickly accepted, and nearly wept in happiness. He finally had friends; he wasn't alone anymore. Before he could converse anymore with his new friends, lunch was over. Lectures continued until class was over. Hearing that class was over, the students left to go home. With a quick goodbye to Tenten and Neji, Naruto ran home. He did his usual routine of having a quick meal and then he sat on the Hokage Monument for hours. Naruto slept well that night, not even minding the hard mattress.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
